<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>euphoria forever by angeldenbrough</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299996">euphoria forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeldenbrough/pseuds/angeldenbrough'>angeldenbrough</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>bill &amp; stanley being married and in love [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Choking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Slice of Life, They love each other so much!!!, au?? because stanley lives and pennywise still happened, kind of a sequel to ‘Stanley Uris Takes a Bath’, stanley uris lives!!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:15:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeldenbrough/pseuds/angeldenbrough</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>bill denbrough-uris knows that many people aren’t blessed with a soulmate, let alone blessed enough to know theirs. he is thankful he wakes up next to his every day, and starts off every morning falling a little bit more in love</p><p>tldr: bill is in love and a service bottom</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Denbrough &amp; Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>bill &amp; stanley being married and in love [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>euphoria forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just so you know, bill and stanley are so deeply, totally and completely in love with each other.<br/>a love like theirs is the end goal, a dream some could say! </p><p>this story takes place in the same universe as my fic ‘stanley uris takes a bath’ (aka my reimagining of the chapter in the novel) in case that wasn't abundantly clear! </p><p>happy holidays to all those who celebrate whatever they celebrate, i love you very much &lt;3 i’m finally done applying for universities and i’m on break from school! hopefully i can write some more!! comments &amp; kudos are greatly appreciated and make my entire day! </p><p>#bill: yes i “”simp”” for my husband. wouldnt u????</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bill Denbrough-Uris was absolutely in love, enamoured, enthralled, smitten, whatever term you want to use; with his husband, Stanley. And, he insisted that you added the hyphenation when addressing him, in writing, conversation or otherwise; whether you knew him before he got married or not. Being Stanley Uris’ husband was a badge of honour, and he insisted everyone who addressed him knew that they were married. </p><p>He knew that many people weren’t blessed with a soulmate, let alone blessed enough to know their soulmate. Or, blessed enough to have met them in first grade, and to have been able to grow up together, and basically spend your whole entire life with them; getting to know them, all their quirks, habits and flaws. As well as having the privilege of every memory you have is intertwined with them. </p><p>Or, be lucky enough to marry their soulmate. And especially lucky enough to be able to wake up next to them every morning. Bill counted his blessings and thanked his lucky stars every day. But, why would he dwell on the constellations that decorated the sky, or the concept of serendipity; when he could spend his time thinking of his dear, his darling. </p><p>His Stanley. </p><p>He’d had a crush on him since they were 13; and he and Stanley were hanging out on their own in the Barrens, back in their hometown in Maine. Something about him that day caught his eye, maybe it was the curls that he’d never appreciated fully until then; or the way his eyes lit up while he was discussing bird trivia about all the species that flew by. Or perhaps it was the way he wasn’t listening to what he was saying for the first time in their friendship. He wasn’t looking through him, or drifting off to space, but rather entranced. Entranced by the way his lips curved into a smile, or lips parted in a surprised shock when a bird did something he wasn’t expecting; how kissable they looked, and how much he wanted to pull him close and do exactly that. And he decided to draw Stanley rather than the swallows and chickadees he was so excited to show him. </p><p>He came to the realization he had feelings for his best friend; and the desire to be more than that quickly became a flickering spark to a raging inferno in moments. Every second in his presence was an agonizing addiction; just waiting to finally be his. </p><p>But, he’d known he’d been in love with him since their first date, back when they were seniors in high school; and they’d kissed for the first time in the front seat of Stanley’s car when he dropped him off. That’s when he knew that every second of waiting, every moment leading up to that one; was worth it a million times over. The addiction wasn’t agonizing anymore, it was euphoria forever. </p><p>Bill loved everything about Stanley, and each day he was given another quality to love. Another reason to fall even deeper in love. Stanley just had… ways about him, ways about him that Bill considered himself lucky to have been able to memorize, to have been able to fall in love with.</p><p>His mannerisms Bill had memorized; his particular favourites were when he rested his hand on his stomach whenever he laughed, and the way he furrowed his eyebrows whenever he was deep in thought. The way he kept a copy of one of Bill’s books with him where ever he went so he would never miss him too much. The way he gave a copy of Bill’s books to everyone he knew because he believed in his husband so much, and just wanted everyone to read his work and appreciate it just as much as he did. “You already have a copy of The Black Rapids? Fantastic! Now you have two!” “You’ve already read The Attic, that’s great! Read it again!” </p><p>The way Stanley woke up looking perfect, and Bill couldn’t even be mad because… how can someone look That good all the time? The way Stanley’s favourite season was fall because he loved the colour the leaves turned. The way Stanley answered the phone with: “Stanley Uris speaking,” even when the person on the other end had his contact saved. Without fail. Every single time.</p><p>The way Stanley bought him random little things at the grocery store on the rare occasion Bill didn’t go with him, “Because I thought you’d like it!”. The way Stanley somehow always knew where Bill left his glasses after he’d looked for hours. The way Stanley had that strand of curls that always fell in his face no matter how he cut or styled his hair. The way Stanley kept his rugelach in the oven for just the right amount of time whenever he made it because he knew how Bill liked it. </p><p>The way Stanley knew how he took his coffee off by heart, and the way Bill knew how Stanley took his. The way Stanley’s sense of humour was dry and acquired; but could make Bill laugh uncontrollably because they just got each other. </p><p>Stanley was charismatic and charming in a way only Stanley Uris could be; he used words like preposterous and commotion without an ounce of hyperbole or pretension, that’s just the way he talked- and was another reason why Bill loved him. And, Bill loved him so much that he could even be entertained while Stanley talked about municipal bonds and tax brackets over dinner. </p><p>The way Stanley beat Richie at 8ball in their group chat every single time. The way Stanley played his antique 50s and 60s records, and how he’d grown to associate the soft music with his husband. The way Stanley would excitedly beam and ask Bill to dance, because, “This is our song, darling.” The way Stanley DVR’d his favourite documentaries about birds on PBS. He never watched anything else on TV, except for when Richie was ever on Saturday Night Live; or when Bill was on late night talk shows to promote a book release, or a film adaptation to his other works. Stanley preferred to read ornithology books he got from thrift stores in his (limited) free time. Which, was another thing Bill loved about him.</p><p>The way Stanley looked up the weather forecasts for the next day every day before going to bed, and getting water and advil ready if the drop in temperature was major- because he knew his Bill got headaches when the barometric pressure changed. The way Stanley could still make him blush after all these years. The way they had matching scars on their palms, commemorating a pact they shared with their best friends. The way, that after all these years of friendship, dating and then finally marriage, Bill had never ever been afraid to tell Stanley a single thing. </p><p>The strands of grey that intertwined with his brown curls as he got older. The way he missed New England winters during January in Atlanta when the snow never fell. The way Bill rarely ever had writers block because being with Stanley made him see beauty in all things, and get inspiration from all things. The world was a nicer place to be in when you were in love. The flowers were always in bloom if you were as well; and the birds singing always sounded better if you felt as though you could join in. </p><p>Being in love with Stanley Uris was magical, whimsical; and everything vintage cartoons made you think that it would. Bill wondered why hearts didn’t float above his head at all times. </p><p>The way Stanley would send him flowers to the sets of his movies in production whenever he had to supervise them. And, honourable mention to the way Bill’s heart would do loopty loops whenever anyone would ask where the peony’s came from, and he’d tell them, “Oh, my husband sent these to me!”. Enunciate every syllable of husband just because he could, just so everyone would know. The way Stanley’s voice is the last thing he hears every night before falling asleep, and the first thing he hears every morning. And, this morning was no different. </p><p>Bill woke up first, as was the usual. Bill had never been able to sleep in, he always had too much on his mind to be able to calm it for long enough to get a full 8 hours. To many ideas for new stories, too many existential crises swirling around in his consciousness; or at least that’s what he blamed it on. Bill kept a notebook and pen on the top of the nightstand on his side of the bed for those exact reasons. Stanley always slept well however, which made Bill happy. As long as he got enough sleep for the both of them, that was perfectly fine by him. </p><p>Bill always liked the morning; it was calm, warm and undisturbed. He sort of liked waking up early in a way, he got to enjoy the world before the world did; the subtle beauties of the morning were for his eyes alone. The way the sky was a watercolour of pinks and oranges, and the way the sun peered through the cracks in the blinds. Which, was something Bill treasured in particular. Usually the sun's rays cast a light that illuminated the dust that lay dormant in a room; but Stanley kept his house far too clean for that to ever happen. That was another thing Bill liked about Stanley; his cleanliness. The smell of lemon, bleach or pine sol always reminded him of his husband. </p><p>Bill also liked the mornings because it so quiet; the day hadn’t started yet. He and his husband weren’t pulled in different directions yet, they could have each other for the time being; before Stanley had to go to his accounting firm, and before Bill had to be on the phone with his publishers, or write the next script for the adaptations of his books; which he always left to the last minute. He always thought he worked the best under pressure. </p><p>Pressure didn’t exist right now, and it wouldn’t for a few hours. </p><p>Bill also liked their mornings together because of their routines they had together. Stanley needed routines in order to feel at peace and in control of things; so this rarely changed. A good morning kiss, sex and Bill making them breakfast shortly after. Which, was usually blueberry pancakes, as they were Stanley’s favourite. </p><p>They both drank tea together in the mornings too, a nice little ritual they’d worked into their routines. Stanley liked tea very much, but Bill was only partial to it. He mostly drank tea because that’s what adults who had their lives together seemed to drink. He knew he wasn’t quite on the level his best friend Richie was, who started his mornings off with fruit punch in a cup with a krazy straw. Something <em> his </em> husband, Eddie did not particularly approve of. But he also knew he wasn’t quite on the level of Stanley and his other best friend, Eddie, who started their mornings off with a cup of tea. Stanley and Eddie were real adults, in his opinion. Bill just saw himself as someone who daydreamed for a living. </p><p>Bill rolled over to straddle Stanley atop of him, and kissed his lips softly. Stanley’s eyes flickered open for only a moment, revealing their honey flecked brown colour to the world once again; a beauty Bill didn’t think the rest of the world deserved. He immediately closed his eyes once he realized what was happening and kissed back, smiling against Bill’s lips. Bill softly traced patterns into the fabric across his broad chest, watching as Stanley looked up at him, and out the window behind him to see the last few seconds of the sunrise before it rose completely. </p><p>“Good morning, darlin’” Stanley mumbled, voice deep and groggy, before kissing him again; feeling awake and eager to deepen it. Stanley’s strong hands settled on Bill’s waist, keeping him there where he wanted them; and Bill’s breath hitched as he felt the touch. Bill’s finger intertwined into his curls which were ruffled from sleeping and pulled him even closer to him. </p><p>Stanley outlined Bill’s lip with the tip of the tongue, tracing it slowly, enjoying every detail of his lover as he started the day. Stanley kissed Bill softly, and quickly; only lasting a few seconds, pausing a few short millimeters apart and were only barely touching and breathing each other's air; relishing in each other. </p><p>And Bill chased the feeling of his lips to no avail; Stanley was trying to tease him and was succeeding. Bill whimpered in anticipation, the slow pace felt like it could be the death of him. And Stanley wanted him just as badly; and indulged the both of them. He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and quickly kissed him harder, taking Bill’s breath away even after all these years. Stanley was sure his kiss was causing a bruise, and Bill wouldn’t have it any other way. </p><p>Their teeth clicked as their kiss intensified, and Bill pulled even tighter on his husband’s hair. They could still taste each other on each other’s tongues if they thought hard enough; they were the last thing they savoured before going to sleep. Their tongues swirled together; quickly waking each other up. They would kiss all day if they could; but of course they couldn’t. They pulled away and came up for air; eyes fluttering open at the same time, eager to see each other. </p><p>“Good morning, Stanley,” Bill said fondly, never one for pet names, though the other man always was. Which was ironic considering how formal Stanley usually was, and how formal Bill usually was not. A smile tugged at Bill, and he giggled ever so quietly, so quietly Stanley could've almost missed it but didn’t, at the strand of saliva that connected their mouths. Stanley wiped it away with the smoothed pad of his thumb. Bill imagined his lips were still a bit swollen from the night before, and his hair was a mess for the same reason, even before Stanley had his way with him that morning. He could only imagine how much of a mess he looked in that moment. </p><p>“So pretty…” Stanley mused, as if able to read his mind. Which, Bill wouldn’t doubt at this point considering how well he knew him. His voice hushed and raspy, deepened by a hoarseness earned by a long night of groaning and growls the night before. Bill blushed and Stanley smiled at the sight, his words still affected him greatly, as if he was still the same 13 year old who doodled love hearts on his notes with arrows going through them and S+B in the middle. Bill lost himself in the flow of his praises, pouring from his reddened lips like honey. </p><p>“Look at you…” Stanley said, rhetorically of course because Bill obviously couldn’t. He was whispering in his ear now, sucking softly at the skin behind his ear, his sweet spot- a spot that made Bill practically melt. And not just because it was so hot in Atlanta. He bit at his earlobe, tugging it between his teeth just to hear Bill mewl. </p><p>“Baby…” Muttering against his skin as he traced his jawline with his tongue and placed gentle kisses over any soft bites he happened to suck into the flesh his lips were against, hoping Bill wouldn’t notice. Whenever Bill was in his right mind, and able to think rationally before his blood abandoned his brain and went right to his cock, he didn’t like whenever Stanley left lovebites too high on his neck or on his jaw as they were far too hard to explain away or cover up. But Stanley couldn’t help it… he looked too pretty not to be decorated in his marks. Bill didn’t notice, he was too busy in a trance because of how Stanley was speaking to him. </p><p>There was a subtle possessive undertone to the way he spoke, he was his baby. His angel he had all to himself. His angel he had in his lap, that he could bite and fuck as he pleased. </p><p>Stanley’s hands drifted a bit lower, and cupped his ass and squeezed the supple flesh in his palm. Bill squeaked at the feeling; and groaned in delight as he felt Stanley sink his teeth into that spot behind his ear yet again. His prior stance against visible bite marks falling on its sword so he could feel how great it felt to have them there. There was no greater pleasure than to be marked as Stanley’s. </p><p>“You’re one to talk…” Bill said after a quiet moan escaped his lips, chasing the sound he involuntarily let slip in order to pretend it didn’t happen. Stanley unmistakably heard it, though. </p><p>He saw Bill’s smile and was taken by it; and matched it with his own. “You think so?” He asked him, he didn’t think he was pretty, and wondered why Bill saw him as such. Not to say he thought he was bad looking; because he definitely wasn’t and knew that quite well. He just didn’t think he was pretty; his features were too rugged to be pretty. His husband on the other hand, was definitely pretty; and he told him so multiple times a day. His features were smooth and delicate; his soft cheeks, his fluttery eyelashes, the way his eyes sparkled all the time, his baby pink lips, his slender waist and pert ass he could spend all day inside. Bill was pretty, he was not. Handsome, sure; good looking, of course. But not pretty. That was Bill’s and Bill’s alone. </p><p>“I know so,” Bill’s words were overtaken by a soft sigh in content, losing himself in Stanley’s eyes, and in the melodic sound of his laughter at his response, he thought it was quite cute how smitten Bill acted. Stanley felt the same, he just didn’t always show it, he was far more quiet and stoic than his husband was. Not that Bill minded, he loved Stanley, and thus only wanted this love reciprocated in the language Stanley expressed it. </p><p>Bill caressed his cheek as he stared at him in a reciprocated admiration, his soft hand grazing against his rough beard. He looked at him in a lovestruck awe, and Stanley almost wanted to ask what was on his mind, but he had a feeling he knew. And he had an even stronger feeling that he was looking at Bill in the exact same awe, perhaps even stronger. </p><p>“I’m thinking of shaving it.” Stanley replied to the compliment Bill was most certainly thinking but hadn’t had a chance to say yet; his twinkling aquamarine eyes did all the talking for him. There was never anything kept from the other, they could read each other’s body language, and mind just as well. </p><p> “Don’t-” Bill replied quickly, nearly cutting off the ‘T’ syllable of Stanley’s last ‘it’. Stanley chuckled and was flattered he cared so much, and liked the way he looked so much. </p><p> “You feel very strongly about that, huh?” He asked, with a quirked eyebrow paired with a smirk to match, Bill couldn’t get over how gorgeous he was, hair spread messily against the pillow beneath his head, so sure of himself it was toeing the line of cocky, and a beard he simply adored. </p><p> “I feel very strongly about all things pertaining to you,” Bill replied less quickly, a blush forming on his pale cheeks prominently; and he could feel his face heat up. </p><p>“Is that so?” </p><p>Stanley softly grabbed one of Bill’s hands from his hair and held it in his; he brought it to his lips and kissed each knuckle softly. The gleam of his wedding band caught his eye and he felt at peace. Bill melted at the simple gesture of affection, breath hitching and he felt like he was walking on air. </p><p>“You really are so fucking pretty,” Stanley said as his husband’s flushed cheeks above him caught his eye as well; the beauty of his sharp features were never dulled to him. “I could look at you like this all day… so pretty for me…” Stanley’s words trailed off as he pressed a kiss to the centre of his hand, holding it tighter. “Too pretty… I really am so lucky I get to have you all to myself.” and Bill could feel him smile against his skin, and smiled too. </p><p>“You’re such a sap, Uris…”</p><p>“Takes one to know one, Uris.” </p><p>Bill’s heart couldn’t stop fluttering. The butterflies in his stomach were released from their cocoons. Stanley made him feel the kind of love he felt immature for feeling; Stanley made him want to write him a note on looseleaf paper asking if he liked him back or not. He made him feel giddy like young puppy love, or a crush did. Stanley brought their lips together once again. </p><p>An idea came to his mind that was still in the process of waking up and adjusting to the day. Stanley sat up and brought Bill up with him as he sucked on his tongue. Stanley groped his ass roughly, groaning into Bill’s open mouth as he heard him moan; digging his nails into his bare flesh. </p><p>Before Bill even knew what was happening, </p><p>Stanley pushed his knee between his thigh as he abandoned his mouth and attacked Bill’s neck, sucking his soft skin between his teeth. He felt Bill squirm in his lap, arching his head back to allow Stanley more access to the canvas the flesh of his neck would become. Bill whimpered, he couldn’t wait. He longed for the sting of Stanley’s teeth nipping at his skin, sucking colour into his pale skin, and hard enough to draw blood if he was lucky enough. But that was never in the mornings, he had to wait. Stanley only got that rough at night, but this would last Bill until then. </p><p>“Oh, these healed nicely….” Stanley mused, his attention finally elsewhere other than Bill’s jawline. The purples and reds blooming on his neck and collarbones caught his eye. The bites he’d left last night were blotching and starting to heal. Bill blushed and couldn’t wait to look at his reflection in the mirror, more than eager to see the mess Stanley had made of him. “So beautiful…” was all Stanley said, and softly trailed off as if words were failing him; so taken with Bill he couldn’t think of anything else that would adequately describe him. </p><p>He ghosted over Bill’s neck with his lips, and let his breath gently tickle his skin. Bill whined, needing more of what Stanley was teasing him with. Stanley dipped his tongue into the dip of his collarbone, tracing it before sucking the skin that was pulled taut against the protruding bone into his mouth. He sucked at it hard, stopping as soon as he detected a faint metallic taste on his tongue, knowing Bill wanted that too much. Bill whined as he felt him stop.</p><p>Stanley was aware of how badly Bill wanted him; he always needed release so terribly in the mornings. But, he was too much fun to toy with, so Stanley wanted to enjoy this for a little while longer. Bill’s member was already leaking precum and twitched whenever Stanley “accidentally” rubbed against it. His precum was getting on his sweater, which Stanley always found so fucking hot. He told Bill all the time that he’d leave it there if he could (he never did), to which Bill would hide his face in embarrassment at. And Stanley would note how cute his reaction was; as he reactions to most things often were. </p><p>He was completely bare while Stanley was completely clothed. Stanley always put his pyjamas back on after sex, but Bill was always way too tired and spent to be bothered. But, that became a part of their routine too, and a welcomed one at that. It was less work for Stanley in the ensuing morning that followed if he didn’t have to undress him all over again. </p><p>Bill’s heart raced at this, and did so every time. He thrived off the subtle power imbalance of the contrast, him bearing all versus Stanley fully covered; fully on display for him, in all his bruised and messed glory. </p><p>Bill could feel how hard Stanley was underneath him, his clothed cock brushed against his bare one and they both mewled. He rubbed him through his plaid pyjama pants, swallowing hard at the sound of Stanley’s unabashed groans. He straightened up his posture with pride, Stanley wanted this just as badly as he did. Using that pride, he leaned in closer and kissed up the column of his throat while he continued to stroke his member; he heard Stanley grunt, and let a few curse words slip and Bill was more than proud of the reaction he was causing. </p><p>Bill sucked his skin into his mouth, he always loved the way the purple of the lovebites he left complimented his olive skin. He sighed with lustful content as he watched the splashes of colour form as he pulled away a few inches, letting his exhales ghost against his marked skin. He took his lobe between his teeth and traced the shell of his ear with the tip of his tongue, Stanley’s spine had shivers running down it but you wouldn’t be able to tell. Stanley had nothing if not his composer. He rocked his hips into Bill’s motions. </p><p>He felt Stanley's member twitch in his palm beneath the layer of fabric, and Bill subconsciously licked his bottom lip in anticipation; which made his lover smirk. “Do you want me to take care of that for you?” He whispered against his ear, causing the tendrils of his curls to blow with his breath. </p><p>“If you want to… go right ahead, darling,” Stanley replied. His voice as smooth as silk and his words flowed from his lips like it was effortless. He kept his composure smugly and Bill would be annoyed if it wasn’t so fucking hot. And, if he didn’t really, really want to.</p><p>And suddenly, but somehow with as much carefulness that didn’t seem at all erratic; because equanimity and Stanley went hand in hand. But suddenly nonetheless, he kissed Stanley one last time. Something took over him, it was as if he was having an out of body experience or something was compelling him. Bill just looked so pretty and the moment just felt so right; it felt as though it would be wrong to not kiss him. He took himself by just as much surprise as he crashed their lips together. It wasn’t elegant, and it wasn’t akin to a well rehearsed dance, as their usual kisses were. But this one was nice all the same, and meant a lot more than its brevity let on. </p><p>He kissed him hard and fast, and pulled away just as quickly as the urge to do it had come. But it was a deep kiss, and lasted just long enough to savour every inch of him. It didn’t burn, it was more of a light flicker. Stanley grabbed hold of Bill for that brief moment, wanting to sink everything he had, everything he was into him; as if they were more one person than too. That maybe if he kissed him hard enough, he could leave his claim on him forever. Their noses bumped as the kiss intensified; messy, sloppy but not at all passionless. </p><p>Breathless, Bill pulled away and his eyes fluttered open, a smile plastered on his face that Stanley knew he only had because his brain was too engulfed in morning fog to tell him to wipe it away. </p><p>“What was that for?” Bill asked, a bemused humour to his voice, a grin on his face and blush on his cheeks indicating that the question was not asked with any disapproval. And honestly Stanley didn’t have an answer, or at least a very good one anyways. </p><p>He smiled a bit too, though his grin wasn’t as toothy as Bill’s; never one to emote fully even in the most tender of times, when the sun was rising and the rays glistened against he and his lover for the first time that day, even when all was as good as it could ever be, and they just had each other. </p><p>“I’m not sure.” and that was the truth, Stanley didn’t quite know why. He paused to elaborate, but he couldn’t. </p><p> “Just felt like it.” He continued. </p><p>Bill laughed and Stanley wore he could feel his heart skip a beat, and wished he was attached to an electrocardiography machine to prove it. “Just felt like it?” Bill repeated, and Stanley just nodded, his smug composer getting lost in the weeds of the moment for a second. </p><p>Bill continued with what he was doing, trailing lower and lower down his lover’s body until he reached his destination. He stopped, and waited for him to tell him what to do, to beg for his touch. Stanley groaned in impatience as Bill began licking at the tented tartan fabric, already damp from pre-cum. “Fuck,” He heard Stanley curse under his breath, obviously not intended for Bill’s ears. Bill heard it however, and smirked up at him in response. “Fuck, that smirk-“ Stanley thought, and immediately the desire to fuck that pretty mouth over and over until he couldn’t smirk like that again for awhile coursed through his veins like a shot of heroin. He wanted him so bad. </p><p>Finally, after what felt like an eternity and then some, Bill pulled Stanley’s pants down and off completely, leaving them at the foot of the bed. But decided that he’d give him a taste of his own medicine, and they both could be teases if he so desired.</p><p>His lips or hand never touching him, but tormenting him by letting his hot breath trace over his skin, teasing his throbbing cock. Bill kissed the flesh of his thighs, leaving a trail of soft bites that were sure to fade quickly until he reached his cock; and Stanley was one second away from crumbling and grabbing Bill by his hair and impaling him onto his aching member. </p><p>Bill reached down and ran one finger teasingly along the side of Stanley’s cock, waiting for him to tell him to do something. Stanley understood the nonverbal cue, and knew he wouldn’t receive anything additional unless he said something.</p><p>“Please darling, be good for me,”</p><p>Bill looked up and watched desire cloud his brown eyes as he wrapped his hand around his shaft, jerking him off every so slowly as he placed gentle kisses to his head; red and aching and needing the attention it was finally getting. Bill moaned as the taste of precum hit his tongue. Luckily for Stanley, Bill decided that he had had enough of being a tease- at least for now, and quickened. </p><p>Bill licked a stripe down his length, and traced a vein on the thick base of his cock with his tongue. Bill made and maintained eye contact, and was proud of that; he knew that was a turn on for them both. Bill liked to watch Stanley’s eyes peer into him, nonverbally saying everything he wanted to do to him and was planning on doing to him. The eyes were a window into the soul, as well as every dirty thought and desire that popped into his head. And, in turn, Dtanley liked to watch Bill’s eyes water as he took his cock, he liked to see his eyes look up at him through eyelashes and half lidded gazes. </p><p>Bill’s blue eyes were darkened and so were Stanley’s brown ones; darker and blown out with lust. Stanley eyed him hungrily, like how a predator eyes it’s prey, except there was no prey in this situation. Bill wanted him just as bad, and eyed him with that same reciprocal hunger. </p><p>Stanley bit back a growl at the feeling of Bill’s mouth around his cock, it felt so good every single time. He knew being inside of Bill, at either end, was the closest a mortal could ever get to heaven whilst being alive. He needed to feel more, he needed to go deeper. Stanley  arched his hips, forcing his cock deeper down Bill’s throat; and they both moaned as Bill gagged around his shaft, struggling to deepthroat him so suddenly. </p><p>“That’s it baby, fuck-” Stanley groaned, tugging at his auburn locks and pulling his hair taut between his fingers. Bill swirled his tongue around his shaft, looking up at him eagerly for approval that was given to him in excess. </p><p>“You take my cock so well… oh, fuck-” His words got caught and lost in his throat as Bill started using his hands and lips together; and his lover was proud of himself for causing his resolve to erode away. Stanley raked his nails through his hair, digging his nails into the skin of his head, tugging at him and keeping him where he wanted. He forced him to take him deeper and just as quickly pulled him up slightly; fucking his mouth over and over, getting lost in how great it felt. </p><p>“You’re so fucking good, princess.” Stanley rasped, and his Bill preened at this praise and came alive as he basked in it, looking up at him through heavy eyelids, and Stanley nearly finished right then and there. It always turned him on so damn much just how eager Bill was to please him. “You feel like fucking heaven-“</p><p>Stanley rolled his hips in tandem with his hand pulling him up and down on his cock. He dipped his tongue into the slit as he raked his teeth around his tip. Bill was starting to struggle trying to swallow around his shaft that was deep in the wet heat of his abused mouth. His lips were a bit swollen and a mix of saliva and precum leaked down his chin; Stanley thought he was fucking breathtaking, he couldn’t take his eyes off of him as his lustfilled gaze burned a hole into him. Stanley almost let himself meet his release- he was pretty enough to get him there. The keyword being almost, he had other plans for the two of them. </p><p>Stanley pulled him by his auburn hair, and Bill stared up at him with wide eyes wondering if he’d done something wrong. Bill tucked one of his tendrils behind his ears and off of his face, and wiped some drool from his chin. “Was I- did I?” He asked, stuttering ever so slightly, voice raspy and sure to be ruined for the rest of the morning, and maybe into the early afternoon. </p><p>Stanley almost chuckled, and shook his head.“No, darling; not at all.” He knew what he was worried about, although he hadn’t even finished his sentence. “I was just about to cum.” Laughing slightly. </p><p>“Isn’t that the point?” Bill asked, sort of confused. </p><p>“Yes, but, I wanted to make you feel good too…” Stanley replied darkly with a wink, tone hushed and lust and sounded more like a growl the longer his sentence. </p><p>“What did you have in mind?” Bill asked, though with a different tone. Stanley’s was contagious, and he spoke in the same lust tinged candour. </p><p>“Wanna eat you out while you suck my cock, can I?” He cooed, his soft tone a sharp contrast to how brass and filthy the words he spoke were; asking as if that was even a question. He let his words completely entrance his lover. Bill felt his own cock twitch, he nodded emphatically, not having any resolve to start with; but if he did it had all faded away now. Stanley smirked at the reaction his words caused; “Be a good boy and turn over for me,” and Bill did just that. </p><p>Bill twisted overtop of him, straddling him on all fours. He let out a mewled sigh as he felt Stanley’s breath against his entrance as he spread his cheeks apart. Stanley pressed a kiss against the skin of the hollow of his back, digging his fingers in harshly against the flesh of his ass; Bill squeaked. He massaged the soft skin of his thighs as Bill took his cock into his mouth again; swallowing around it as he impaled himself. Stanley smirked as soon as he heard the soft gags; he rolled his hips to meet his mouth, both moaning at the sound of him choking on it. </p><p>“So fucking pretty…. gonna make you feel so good, honey,” Still praising him excessively, Bill moaned around his shaft in anticipation. </p><p>Stanley sucked bites into his ass, flicking his tongue over the old ones still trying to heal. He admired his work fondly, his perfect Bill was his perfect canvas; and he’d paint his whole body with blues, purples and reds if he could. Bill moaned loudly as Stanley kneaded his sensitive flesh, sending delicious vibrations down his cock. He held his hips, even tighter as he kissed his hole, fluttering at the attention; licking his way down to it. He licked at his entrance, tracing the ring of his muscle over and over again; before prodding his tongue inside of it, fucking him open. </p><p>Stanley stopped for a moment to bite into his cheeks again, Bill sobbed around his member, bobbing his head around it as his body trembled. He pushed his ass back into his face; desperate for more, desperate for anything Stanley was willing to give him. He mewled at the way his beard burned against the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. </p><p>“I can taste my cum still deep inside you from yesterday,”</p><p>Bill moaned, “Y-you're gross,” there was a slight laughter to his voice, jesting of course.</p><p>Stanley laughed too, “Probably,”</p><p>Stanley reached over and held his fingers in front of Bill’s lips; who’s heart raced at that implication. He pulled himself off of his member, stroking it with his hands while he sucked on the fingers offered to him. He coated them in saliva so they’d fuck into him easier. Stanley smirked against his flesh at Bill’s earnest and he could feel it; he trembled around him. “So fucking good… so eager for it, huh, baby?”</p><p>Bill nodded with the same earnestness though Stanley couldn’t see, he mumbled out a groggy but still enthusiastic “Yes!” with his digits still between his lips. His own shaft was stiff between his legs, he was nearing his end very soon. Stanley sensed his fingers were worked well enough, and pulled them out from his mouth. </p><p>Then the tip of Bill’s warm, smooth tongue was tracing up the length of Stanley’s cock as his mouth found its way there again; swirling and teasing and dipping and stroking; hollowing his cheeks to take him in the deepest he could. Before his cock was suddenly plunged deep into Bill’s mouth once more when Stanley bucked his hips upwards. He spit into his entrance, licking it even more slick before a single slender finger lightly tracing his hole. Bill whined as he was being prodded open twice; Stanley’s tongue working in sync with his finger. Bill’s hands tugged at the sheets of their bed, knuckles going white. </p><p>Bill just sucked his cock harder in reply to Stanley’s actions, working the shaft deeper until the head bumped into the back of his throat. He kept his hand on Stanley’s thigh, to settle himself; all the while Stanley’s hand, already slicked with his spit, crept backwards towards his exposed ass. Stanley was rubbing smooth circles into his inner thigh to gently settle him, and to keep him from finishing too quickly. </p><p>Stanley massaged Bill’s balls, keeping his thumb right at the base of them, all while continuing to tonguefuck him, and Bill let out a symphony of moans, one after the other; occasionally accompanied by sobs. </p><p>Bill rocked his hips into his mouth, the friction of his unattended cock and his chest was making him dizzy. </p><p>Stanley was lost in the bliss of Light's mouth and tongue languidly worshiping every inch of his cock; groaning as he felt Bill’s teeth graze against his cock. He mumbled something about how great he was at sucking cock under his breath, too lost in ecstasy to speak coherently. What Bill thought he was saying he was more than flattered by. </p><p>A second finger joining his tongue as he plunged inside of him; Bill clenched around them both and Stanley let out a groaned growl. . Bill’s thighs trembled as he stretched another finger inside of him; and he could sense his release was impending. And Stanley had a feeling that it was, he knew the signs. Bill was shaking, gasping, and moaning; arching up into Stanley’s mouth, his balls drawing higher as he was forced even closer towards a helpless orgasm. Right as he felt himself teetering on the brink, Bil pulled his mouth off with a slight pop; moaning loudly as he came. He moaned Stanley’s name over and over as he squirmed, cumming all over his chest. </p><p>He stroked Stanley off into completion, the sensation of Bill’s soft palm’s fiction, paired with the sound of his lover’s climax sent him over the edge. Stanley cursed loudly as he came, his spend getting on Bill’s face and leaking down onto his palms. </p><p>Bill was spent, and breathing heavily; slumped over and Stanley had to pull him over to him to turn him around, and sit him up. Bill saw the mess he made on his sweater, his spend covering his chest, he’d forgotten Stanley still had his shirt on. </p><p>Bill blushed as he realized, “S-sorry about that,” He apologized sheepishly, a blush creeping onto his face again, his cheeks were already a bit flushed from his climax. Stanley shook his head ever so slightly, and cupped his face into his hands, and caressed the apple of his cheek with his thumb. </p><p>“Don’t be,” Stanley smiled, and took his purple NYU sweater off and wiped Bill’s face with the sleeve gently to clean him off, gingerly like he was made of porcelain and could be broken; completely and utterly cherished by his husband. “You’re so fucking hot, honey,” He cooed, folding the sweater neatly on top of the nightstand on his side of the bed. Bill sighed as he felt Stanley grab him by his hips, and took one of his nipples into his mouth between his teeth. </p><p>Bill’s eyes fluttered shut as he lost himself, and Stanley bit and sucked at his sensitive buds; tweaking and alternating between them. “So pretty,” Stanley murmured, watching as Bill’s mouth fell open, mewling. Bill shivered as he arched his back, hand aimlessly wandering down to Stanley’s cock once again as second nature. He stroked life back into his cock, and it twitches in his palm as he got hard again. </p><p>“Want me to prep you some more, baby?” Stanley asked against the skin of his chest, looking up to see how undone Bill had become. His hair was a mess, his lips were swollen and glistening with a mix of both of their saliva and his cum. He could barely keep his back straight and his eyes open, he was so delicate and so pretty in his lap. He kissed along the pale skin of his chest, scattering a few nips and bites across his pectorals. </p><p>Bill didn’t even have to think about that as Stanley grabbed him by the hips; holding him just above his cock. He shook his head, unequivocally no, he did not. </p><p>“N-No, I want it to hurt.” </p><p>“Fuck- you’re hot, honey,” Stanley bit back a moan as he watched Bill squirm as he lowered his lover onto his cock, impaling him onto it. Stanley slumped over and laid down on his back. “Such a good boy for me, look at you… princess.” </p><p>Bill couldn’t suppress a moan from escaping his abused lips as much as he tried to. Stanley’s cock slowly pushed past the ring of his asshole deliciously; it stretched him painfully and he could feel it pulse deep inside him. His arms that were holding him up trembled underneath him, and his thighs quivered as he straddled Stanley; “I’ve got you, darling,” He reassured as he bottomed out inside of him, still holding him tight. </p><p>“I know you do-<em> ah </em>! P-please get g-going,” He groaned after a second or two, adjusting to the stretch just as he had done so many times before. And Stanley did just that, starting off slowly at first, easing him into it, until his slams and accompanying thrusts were quicker, taking his breath away each time as he pierced inside of him deeply. The angle in which they were at allowed him to rip into him every single time, hitting his prostate dead on. Bill arched his head back as his cock slammed into him. Stanley watched in wanton reverence as his cock buried and disappeared inside of his lover.</p><p>Finally, Bill began to arch his hips to meet Stanley’s. </p><p>Stanley was too lost in the pleasure of Bill’s rolling hips to say anything other than curses interrupted by a slew of moans. Bill began rolling his hips up and down, his lover's cock never quite leaving him all the way before he slammed himself back down. Stanley swore as Bill sunk deeper on his shaft. As Bill became more steady, one of Stanley’s hands went from holding his hips down to tweaking his reddened bud. He rolled it between the pads of his fingers, pinching them and relishing in the beautiful sounds Bill let out; ever so sensitive. </p><p>As he fucked into him, his hand went from his nipple to his neck; settling on the column of his throat, gripping possessively and Bill nearly climaxed right then and there. “F-Fuck, St-Stan,” Bill whimpered, his unattended cock leaked precum; he loved how it was harder to breathe now. Bill started stroking himself off, twitching in his own hand. He was desperate for the release he knew was coming soon; it was akin to the feeling of the seconds before jumping off a clif, chasing ecstasy.</p><p>Bill came quickly soon after; overcome with the sight of Stanley underneath him. His curly hair sprawled across the pillow he laid on, eyes blown out and darkened, his hand reaching up to grip at his throat, eyes half lidded and lips parted as he moaned and cursed. Bill clenched around his cock as he rode him through his orgasm; he pulled his hips down harder using his remaining strength that was quickly draining out of him along with his spend. Stanley’s grasp on his column tightened as Bill yelled out a string of obscenities and his name. They reached out to hold each other’s hand as they came, a treasured gentle intimacy that they always had, even when their escapades weren’t always so gentle. Their fingers intertwined as they came undone. </p><p>Bill was drained and deliciously weak and it hurt slightly to cum again so quickly. He came all over Stanley’s hand as he coaxed him through a climax. “So fucking pretty baby, oh- fuck! So fucking tight around my cock-“ He mewled in response to Bill invulunarily clenching around him. Stanley’s undoing wasn’t far behind; his lover consumed in pleasure pushed him over the edge as it often did. He drank in the sight of Bill like an expensive pinot noir; riding him as pleasure overtook him; head thrown back with abandon. He shot his hot seed into his lover's trembling body and Bill trembled at the sensation. Stanley gripped his hand and his throat tight as he came; and as he came back to earth from his high, he gradually let go; reluctantly. He’d hold him forever if he could; he’d be connected to Bill in the most intimate way possible forever if he could. </p><p>Soon after Stanley came, he used his strength to flip them over so Bill was lying down; he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep himself up. Bill let out a sigh of gratitude; throat too hoarse at the moment to properly say ‘thank you’. Stanley rolled over and kissed him, but it was just a soft peck on the lips this time. This was what Stanley loved the most; after a sloppy fucking, where they could just enjoy each other. This was the perfect way to start a morning, as far as they were both concerned. There was a satisfied smirk on his face as he left the bed and a delighted, tired smile on Bill’s. </p><p>Bill wanted to stay in bed all day as he sunk in the sheets, but knew he couldn't. He was settling on Stanley’s side of the bed, sighing in lovestruck content as the scent of Stanley's sheets flooded his systems. He was so happy because he was so in love. </p><p>Stanley, ever the only responsible one out of the two of them; started his day. He got up, and picked up both of their discarded sets of clothes and folded them to be put in the hamper and washed. </p><p>He went to go shower as well; and Bill doesn’t join him. They’d shower together in the evenings, but never in the mornings because Bill knew he took those particularly more seriously and knew he’d only be a distraction to him. He also decides to get ready properly and have a shower of his own later, his day didn’t have to really start for a few more hours. Unlike Stanley who had responsibilities and deadlines, Bill could take everything in strides as it came and went and as ideas popped into his head that were good enough to write down. </p><p>Rather than get dressed properly, he’d wait for now. Getting up early is about as mature as he’d get, and as much semblance that his life would have to that of one with structure. For now he got up and went through one of Stanley's drawers and put on one of his sweaters. It was an old Braves crewnecks had freyed sleeves. He’d gotten it for him in the late 90s when Stanley had gotten a job at an accounting firm they planned on moving to Atlanta together. It was shortly after Shavuot that year if Bill remembered correctly. And his memory never failed him when it pertained to his Stanley. </p><p>He brought his sweater paws to his nose and buried his face in them. He inhaled the scent, and sighed fondly as if he was a teenager getting his boyfriend's sweater for the first time. Age never made him any less fond. </p><p>His legs were feeling a bit tingly, and those tingles coursed throughout his entire body as he aimlessly meandered through the halls of their house and down the stairs to their kitchen. A walk he took every day at around this time, but the destination never got easier. Slightly tired and feeling slightly spent, and if he focussed hard enough he could feel Stanley’s cum still sloshing around inside of him and dripping down his marked up thighs. </p><p>He made them both breakfast; blueberry pancakes with 11 in them each, and burned to a dark crisp around the edges just like Stanley liked them. Bill always made breakfast because he had the time; but Stanley was the far better cook between the two of them. Perhaps it was because he was always better at strictly paying attention to ingredient amounts and proportions. And; he liked to take his time on things. But in the mornings he rarely had much of that to spare, Bill rose to the occasion and did the cooking. </p><p>He set the breakfast on plates and waited for his husband to join him, though he wouldn’t for another half an hour or so. And Bill wasn’t afraid to say that he missed him. Perhaps it was because they were a bit codependent, but who wouldn’t be? Bill thought the matter was almost out of his control. </p><p>Stanley came down the stairs, and Bill couldn’t help but hear his heartbeat pick up at the sound of the floorboards creaking ever so quietly underneath his feet. He strolled down the stairs looking effortlessly good in a white dress shirt and tie. The kippah nestled into his hair was velvet, and a similar shade to the tie he was wearing. But, not identical where it looked too monochromatic. He looked so handsome and put together; and his collar was buttoned as high as it could go, at first glance you wouldn’t be able to tell he was hiding something. And, you wouldn't have clue that he’d been such a mess this morning, and made an even bigger mess of his husband; if you just looked at his polished exterior. He did a far better job at cleaning up than Bill ever did; probably because he never put as much of an effort into looking prim and proper. A flannel and jeans was about as fancy as he ever got. </p><p>And as he had every morning, his worn mahogany leather briefcase in hand. Stanley kissed his cheek as he walked past him and took his seat as he did every morning. And, Bill couldn’t help but feel akin to a housewife for a brief moment. But shook the thought and laughed to himself; he couldn’t be further from one, but it was still a bit funny to think. </p><p>Bill cut him a piece and fed it to him, bringing it to his lips which Stanley happily took, “Thank you, my love,”</p><p>“I think of a way you could thank me…” Bill purred, inching closer to Stanley and pulling him by his tie while he was at it. </p><p>Stanley indulged him for a second, and kissed him back. But pulled away the moment he felt Bill’s tongue dart out to try and to meet his. “You're insatiable, you know that?”</p><p>Bill buried his head in the crook of his neck, raking his teeth against the flesh, but not biting down or sucking as much as he’d like to. He pressed a lingering kiss against his skin, inhaling the smell of his cologne and the soaps he used; along with his natural scent that was all his own. His Stanley. </p><p>“You say that like it’s a bad thing…”</p><p>Fuck, that voice almost got him. If Stanley didn’t have a meeting in 45 minutes he’d have Bill spread out for him on the counter and he’d enjoy every inch of him as he’d done so many times in the kitchen when he had that in excess. But that was for another day. </p><p>Stanley laughed again and his lips were pulled into a smirk. Touché, he got him there. “It isn’t… I just have to go to work,” and Bill pouted, and went back to eating. Stanley leaned over to kiss his cheek, and Bill felt a bit embarrassed at how quickly his cheeks heated up and turned pink. </p><p>He finished eating and got up, smiling to himself about nothing in particular. Not because he was amused by something, or entertained with an inside joke with him himself; but because he was purely and simply content. And he held onto that contentment, because yes while he liked his job very much, he wouldn’t be this happy until he returned home afterwards and was with Bill again.</p><p>Stanley walked over to the cupboards and got out two mugs for the both of them. “Want me to make you a tea?” He asked though he already knew the answer. </p><p>“Peppermint, please,” Bill replied, expression mirroring his even though he couldn’t see what his smile looked like. He just knew, and felt the exact same. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>02/16/21 edit: grammar mistakes and spacing errors, originally posted december 24th 2020 :)! thank you so so so much for reading!!!!!! muah!!! ilysm!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>